Jaipur
Jaipur is a city located in Rajasthan, India History he city of Jaipur was founded in 1726 by Jai Singh II, the Raja of Amer who ruled from 1699 to 1743. He planned to shift his capital from Amer, 11 kilometres (7 mi) from Jaipur to accommodate the growing population and increasing scarcity of water.5 Jai Singh consulted several books on architecture and architects while planning the layout of Jaipur. Under the architectural guidance of Vidyadhar Bhattacharya, Jaipur was planned based on the principles of Vastu shastra and Shilpa Shastra.8 The construction of the city began in 1726 and took four years to complete the major roads, offices and palaces. The city was divided into nine blocks, two of which contained the state buildings and palaces, with the remaining seven allotted to the public. Huge ramparts were built, pierced by seven fortified gates.5 Jaipur is a standout amongst the most socially rich legacy urban areas in India. Established in the year 1727, the city is named after Maharaja Jai Singh II who was the primary organizer of this city. He was a Kachhwaha Rajput and ruled the region in the vicinity of 1699 and 1744. During the rule of Sawai Ram Singh, the city was painted pink to welcome the Prince of Wales, later Edward VII, in 1876.9 Many of the avenues remained painted in pink, giving Jaipur a distinctive appearance and the epithet Pink city.10 In the 19th century, the city grew rapidly and by 1900 it had a population of 160,000. The wide boulevards were paved and its chief industries were the working of metals and marble, fostered by a school of art founded in 1868. The city had three colleges, including a Sanskrit college (1865) and a girls' school (1867) opened during the reign of the Maharaja Ram Singh II. Climate Jaipur lies on a borderline between a hot desert climate and a hot semi-arid climate under the Köppen climate classification"BWh/''BSh''",13 receiving over 650 millimetres (26 in) of rainfall annually but most rains occur in the monsoon months between June and September. Temperatures remain relatively high during summer from April to early July having average daily temperatures of around 30 °C (86 °F). During the monsoon there are frequent, heavy rains and thunderstorms, but flooding is not common. The winter months of November to February are mild and pleasant, with average temperatures ranging from 10–15 °C (50–59 °F) and with little or no humidity and cold waves lead to temperatures near freezing. Architecture The city was planned according to Indian Vastu shastra by Vidyadhar Bhattacharya in 1727.17 There are three gates facing east, west, and north. The eastern gate is called Suraj pol (sun gate), the western gate is called Chand pol (moon gate) and the northern gate faces the ancestral capital of Amer.818 The city is unusual among pre-modern Indian cities in the regularity of its streets, and the division of the city into six sectors by broad streets 34 m (111 ft) wide. The urban quarters are further divided by networks of gridded streets. Five quarters wrap around the east, south, and west sides of a central palace quarter, with a sixth quarter immediately to the east. The Palace quarter encloses the Hawa Mahal palace complex, formal gardens, and a small lake. Nahargarh Fort, which was the residence of the King Sawai Jai Singh II, crowns the hill in the northwest corner of the old city. Demographics According to provisional report of 2011 census, Jaipur city had a population of 3,073,350.20 The overall literacy rate for the city is 84.34%. 90.61% males and 77.41% females were literate.20 The sex ratio was 898 females per 1,000 males. The child sex ratio stood at 854.20According to the 2011 census, Hindus form the majority religious group comprising 77.9% of the city's population, followed by Muslims(18.6%), Jains (2.4%) and others (1.0%). Administration and politics Jaipur Municipal Corporation is responsible for maintaining the city's civic infrastructure and carrying out associated administrative duties. The Municipal Corporation is headed by a mayor.24 There are 91 wards and each ward is represented by an elected member. Jaipur Development Authority (JDA) is the nodal government agency responsible for the planning and development of Jaipur.25 Jaipur consists of two parliamentary constituencies Jaipur and Jaipur Rural. Economy In addition to its role as the provincial capital, educational, and administrative centre, the economy of Jaipur is fuelled by tourism, gemstone cutting, the manufacture of jewellery and luxury textiles, and information technology.27 Three major trade promotion organisations have their offices in Jaipur. These are: Federation of Indian Chambers of Commerce & Industry, (FICCI) the PHD Chamber of Commerce and Industry (PHDCCI) and the Confederation of Indian Industry (CII) which has its regional offices here. In 2008, Jaipur was ranked 31 among the 50 Emerging Global Outsourcing cities.28 Jaipur Stock Exchange is one of the regional stock exchanges in India and was founded in 1989.29Jaipur is a major hub for arts and crafts. It has many traditional shops selling antiques, jewellery, handicrafts, gems, bangles, pottery, carpets, textiles, leather and metal products. Jaipur is one of India's largest manufacturers of hand-knotted rugs.3031 Jaipur leg, a rubber-based prosthetic leg for people with below-knee amputations, was designed and is produced in Jaipur. Media Major daily newspapers in Jaipur include Amar Ujala34,Rajasthan Patrika, Dainik Bhaskar, Dainik Navajyoti and The Times of India.3536 The state-owned All India Radio is broadcast both on the medium wave and FM band in the city. Private FM stations include Radio Mirchi(98.3 MHz), Radio City (91.1 MHz), My FM (94.3 MHz), FM Tadka 95 FM (95.0 MHz), Red FM 93.5 (93.5 MHz) and Gyan Vani (105.6 MHz). The city has a community FM channel in FM Radio 7 (90.4 MHz) by India International School Institutional Network. The public broadcaster Doordarshan (Prasar Bharati) provides a regional channel in addition to the private broadcasters. Culture Jaipur has many cultural sites like Jawahar Kala Kendra formed by Architect Charles Correa and Ravindra Manch. Government Central Museum hosts several arts and antiquities. There is a government museum at Hawa Mahal and an art gallery at Viratnagar. There are statues depicting Rajasthani culture around the city.3738 Jaipur has many traditional shops selling antiques and handicrafts. The prior rulers of Jaipur patronised a number of arts and crafts. They invited skilled artisans, artists and craftsmen from India and abroad who settled in the city. Some of the crafts include bandhani, block printing, stone carving and sculpture, tarkashi, zari, gota-patti, kinari and zardozi, silver jewellery, gems, kundan, meenakari and jewellery, Lakh ki Chudiya, miniature paintings, blue pottery, ivory carving, shellac work and leather ware.619 With a wonderful combination of ancient royal heritage and ultra-modern life method Jaipur displays a cool presentation of urban lifestyle. Jaipur has its own performing arts. The Jaipur Gharana for Kathak is one of the three gharanas of the major north Indian classical dance form of Kathak.39 The jaipur Gharana of Kathak is known for its rapid intricate dance forms, vivacious body movements and subtle Abhinaya.40 The dance of Ghoomar is a popular folk dance style.414243 Tamasha is an art form where Kathputli puppet dance is shown in play form.44 Jaipur has four majors fairs and festivals namely Elephant Festival, Gangaur, Kite Festival Jaipur and Teej. Jaipur is also famous for the Jaipur Literature Festival, the world's largest free literature festival in which country-wide authors, writers and literature lovers participate. Cuisine Typical dishes include Dal Baati Churma, Missi Roti, Gatte ki Sabzi, Ker Sangri, makke ki ghat, bajre ki ghat and Bajre ki Roti.46 Jaipur is also known for its Sweets which include Ghevar, Feeni, Mawa Kachori, Gajak, meethi thuli, Chauguni ke laddu, and Moong Thal. Languages The main language of Jaipur is Rajasthani, Dhundhari, Marwari, Hindi and English are also spoken in the city. Places of interest Jaipur is a major tourist destination in India forming a part of the Golden Triangle. In the 2008 Conde Nast Traveller Readers Choice Survey, Jaipur was ranked the 7th best place to visit in Asia.49 According to TripAdvisor's 2015 Traveller's Choice Awards for Destination, Jaipur ranked 1st among the Indian destination for the year.50 The Presidential Suite at the Raj Palace Hotel, billed at US$45,000 per night, was listed in second place on CNN's World's 15 most expensive hotel suites in 2012.51 Jaipur Exhibition & Convention Centre (JECC) is Rajasthan’s biggest convention and exhibition centre.52 It is famous for organising events such as Vastara, Jaipur Jewellery Show, Stonemart 2015 and Resurgent Rajasthan Partnership Summit 2015.53 Visitor attractions include the Hawa Mahal, Jal Mahal, City Palace, Amer Fort, Jantar Mantar, Nahargarh Fort, Jaigarh Fort, Galtaji, Govind Dev Ji Temple, Garh Ganesh Temple, Sri Kali Temple, Birla Mandir, Sanganeri Gate and the Jaipur Zoo.54 The Jantar Mantar observatory and Amer Fort are one of the World Heritage Sites.55 Hawa Mahal is a five-storey pyramidal shaped monument with 953 windows56 that rises 15 metres (50 ft) from its high base. Sisodiya Rani Bagh and Kanak Vrindavan are the major parks in Jaipur.19 Another major tourist attraction is Chokhi Dhani, which is a Rajasthani ethnic village themed resort & restaurant. The place homes a small village with a mix of activities like Camel riding, Maze, Palm reading, Magic Shows, Rajasthani dances and a typical Rajasthani dinner. Raj Mandir is one of the most famous Cinema hall (movie hall) of Jaipur. With changing times city has added various shopping malls. Nahargarh Fort is the main tourist spot and you can see whole Jaipur from the peak of a hill. The best time to visit the fort is at night which will give you a twinkling view of the Jaipur city. For people who like to shop for ethnic wear and jewelry may like to visit Bapu Bazaar, Johri Bazaar, Badi Chaupad, MI Road, and some handicraft showrooms. Sports The main cricket stadium in the city, Sawai Mansingh Stadium, has a seating capacity of 23,185 and has hosted national and international cricket matches.57 Sawai Mansingh Indoor Stadium, Chaugan Stadium and Railway Cricket Ground are the other sporting arenas in the city. The city was represented in the IPL by Rajasthan Royals58 till 2015, when they were suspended for two seasons and Pro Kabaddi League by Jaipur Pink Panthers. Education Public and private schools in Jaipur are governed by the Central Board of Secondary Education or Rajasthan Board of Secondary Education, International Board of education and follow a "10+2" plan. Languages of instruction include English and Hindi. Admission to graduation colleges in Jaipur, many of which are affiliated to Rajasthan Technical University, is through the RPET. Major institutions include National Institute of Agricultural Management, University of Rajasthan,60 Indian Institute of Health Management Research, EIIM Edusolutions Institute of Internet Marketing, Malviya National Institute of Technology Jaipur,6162 Jaipur National University, Manipal University, The LNM Institute of Information Technology and IIS University. Transport Road Jaipur is located on National Highway No.8 connecting Delhi and Mumbai. National Highway 12 links Jaipur with Kota and National Highway 11links Bikaner with Agra passing through Jaipur. RSRTC operates bus service to major cities in Rajasthan, New Delhi, Uttar Pradesh, Haryana, Madhya Pradesh, Maharashtra, Punjab and Gujarat. City buses are operated by Jaipur City Transport Services Limited (JCTSL)71 of RSRTC.72 The service operates more than 400 regular and low-floor buses. Major bus depots are located at Vaishali Nagar, Vidyadhar Nagar and Sanganer. Jaipur BRTS was approved by the government in August 2006. Jaipur BRTS is managed by JCSTL, a special purpose vehicle formed by Jaipur Development Authority and Jaipur Nagar Nigam. In Phase I, two corridors have been proposed: a "North-South Corridor" from Sikar Road to Tonk Road and an "East-West Corridor" from Ajmer Road to Delhi Road. A section of the North-South Corridor from bypass near Harmada to Pani Pech became operational in 2010. Rail Jaipur is the headquarters of North Western Zone of Indian Railways.75 Jaipur Railway Station is well connected to all major cities of India like Delhi, Mumbai, Hyderabad, Kolkata, Chennai, Bengaluru, Indore, Lucknow and Ahmedabad. Other stations include Gandhinagar, Durgapura, Jagatpura, Ninad Benad and Sanganer. Jaipur Metro commenced commercial operation on 3 June 2015.76 Phase-1A is operational between Mansarovar and Chandpole consisting of 9 stations namely Mansarovar, New Aatish Market, Vivek Vihar, Shayam Nagar, Ram Nagar, Civil Line, Railway Station, Sindhi Camp and Chandpole.77 Phase-1B is under construction. The estimated cost of the project is ₹550 crore (US$86 million)78 and it is expected to be completed by 2018. Air Jaipur International Airport is in Sanganer, 10 km (6 miles) from the centre. The airport handled 363,899 international and 2,540,451 domestic passengers in 2015–2016.79 Jaipur Airport also provides air cargo services. During winter, flights towards Indira Gandhi International Airportare diverted to Jaipur Airport due to heavy fog in Delhi.80 The airport operates regular domestic services to major Indian cities including Ahmedabad, Bengaluru, Chennai, Coimbatore, Delhi, Hyderabad, Indore, Kolkata, Mumbai, Pune and Udaipur. International destinations served include Abu Dhabi, Dubai, Muscat, Singapore, Bangkok and Sharjah. Category:Cities